1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose supporting spool device, and more particularly to a hose supporting spool device having a rotatable coupling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hose supporting spool devices comprise a rotatable shaft for allowing the hose to be wound around the shaft. However, the hose will be difficult to be coupled to the water supply, because the shaft is rotatable relative to a supporting frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hose supporting spool devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hose supporting spool device including a rotatable coupling device for allowing the hose to be solidly coupled to the water supply.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a hose supporting spool device including a rotatable coupling device for preventing a pipe coupled between the support device of the hose and the water supply to be twisted.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a hose supporting spool device comprising a support device, a spool rotatably secured to the support device, a hose wound around the spool, a shaft secured to the support device and including a passage formed therein, a block formed on the shaft and including a peripheral slot formed therein, and including at least one groove formed therein and communicating the peripheral slot of the block with the passage of the shaft, a housing including a chamber formed therein for rotatably receiving the block and the shaft, and for allowing the housing to be rotatably engaged onto the block and the shaft, the housing including a mouth provided therein and communicating with the chamber thereof, means for making a water tight seal between the block and the housing, and a first coupler coupled to the mouth of the housing for coupling the housing to a water reservoir.
The water tight seal making means includes at least one gasket engaged on the shaft and engaged with the block and the housing for making the water tight seal between the block and the housing.
The block includes two curved outer portions, the water tight seal making means includes two gaskets engaged on the shaft and each having a curved recess formed therein for engaging with the curved outer portions of the block.
A device is further provided for retaining the block in the housing and includes a cover having a bore formed therein for receiving the shaft, the cover is threaded to the housing and engaged with the gaskets for retaining the gaskets and the block in the housing.
The housing includes a first end having an opening formed therein, the shaft includes a first end threaded to the support device, and includes a second end extended through the opening of the housing and having an engaging hole formed therein for receiving a driving tool.
A barrel is further provided and includes a bore formed therein and includes a peripheral flange extended inward of the bore thereof and includes an inner thread formed therein, a plate received in the bore of the barrel and engaged with the peripheral flange of the barrel and includes a threaded portion engaged through the barrel and threaded to the mouth and includes a bore communicating with the peripheral slot of the block, the first coupler being threaded to the inner thread of the barrel.
The support device includes a frame, the spool includes a tube rotatably coupled to the frame and having two ends, and includes two panels extended from the ends of the tube.
The frame includes an orifice formed therein, a duct is engaged into the orifice of the frame and secured to the frame and includes an inner thread formed therein for threading with the shaft.
The spool includes a cap secured to a first of the ends of the tube, a port extended from the cap and rotatably engaged in the duct, and a second coupler extended from the cap for coupling the duct to the hose.
The tube includes an aperture formed therein, the second coupler is received in the tube and engaged through the aperture of the tube and coupled to the hose.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.